wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Scholomance
|Rasy = |Bossowie = Krwawy Sługa Kirtonosa Kirtonos Herold Lord Blackwood (tylko podczas Scourge Invasion) Jandice Barov Battlegore Death Knight Darkreaver Marduk Blackpool Vectus Kormok Ras Frostwhisper Instruktor Malicia Doktor Theolen Krastinov Strażnik Wiedzy Polkelt Ravenian Lord Alexei Barov Lady Illucia Barov |Ostatni boss = Mroczny Mistrz Gandling |Typ = dungeon |Minimalny poziom = 56 |Zalecany poziom = 61 |Limit graczy = 5 |Wprowadzenie = }} Scholomance, ponura akademia młodych nekromantów Plagi, znajduje się w ruinach pałacu Domu Barov, na płaskowyżu wznoszącym się nad opuszczonym miastem Caer Darrow. Wrogowie są na poziomie 56-62, takim samym jak Stratholme, a by wejść do instancji wymagany jest co najmniej poziom 45, by zdobyć lub łotrzyk o zdolności otwierania zamków na poziomie co najmniej 280, by sforsować bramę instancji. Instancja jest przynajmniej częściowo przystosowana do przejścia solo na poziomie 70, jednak nie bez niemałego ryzyka. Jest ona dobra, by testować sprzęt i umiejętności graczy, daje lekcje wyznaczania odpowiendich celów, umiejętności czekania oraz spostrzegawczości. Można ją przejść zupełnie samotnie dzięki wyposażeniu poziomu 5 lub wyższego. Scholo jest prawdopodobnie również najbardziej efektywnym miejscem do farmowania ze wszystkich instancji przed TBC, gdyż przejście przez wszystkich mobów zajmuje około 45 minut dla szybkiego gracza, na których można zdobyć około 100-200 sztuk złota, zależnie od ilości wyrzuconych przez nich niebieskich przedmiotow. Instancja ma bardzo bogatą tabelę zdobyczy, a pojedyncze moby przeważnie wyrzucają duże ilości monet oraz płótna runicznego, które wciąż jest bardzo popularnym towarem w Domach Aukcyjnych. Dodatkowo nekromanci i mroczni przywoływacze (jak również kilku bossów) wyrzucają cenne Mroczne Runy, które są szczególnie pożądane przez postacie rajdujące i które osiągają cenę 15-20 sztuk złota za egzemplarz w Domu Aukcyjnym. Nie jest rzadkim zdobycie 3-4 run podczas pojedynczego przejścia, które wzbogaca gracza o około 80 sztuk złota. Historia thumb|Sztandar Scholomance Scholomance została założona przez zdradzieckiego czarodzieja Kel'Thuzada niemal dziesięć lat temu. Jego Kult Przeklętych odnowił starożytne krypty pod Caer Darrow (dawną fortecą Arathoru) i przemienił je w szkołę nekromancji. Kult używał tego miejsca do trenowania swych śmiertelnych agentów i przygotowywał się do wyzwolenia Plagi Nieumierania na Lordaeron. Szkoła była pełna młodych obiecujących i utalentowanych czarodziejów i adeptów. Nikt w Lordaeron o niej nie wiedział. Początkowo, rodzina Barov (pochodząca z Alterac) zakupiła tę ziemię i przekazała Kultowi w zamian za błogosławieństwo nieśmiertelności od Króla Lisza. Obecnie Barovowie są nieumarłymi potworami. Jeden z najpotężniejszych agentów Kel'Thuzada, Ravenian, również żyje w kryptach szkoły - zawsze gotów do pożarcia tych uczniów, którzy wykażą jakikolwiek ślad słabości. Lisz Ras Frostwhisper rządzi tym miejscem i strzeże go w imieniu Plagi, jednak śmiertelny nekromanta, Mroczny Mistrz Gandling, służy jako dyrektor szkoły. Z oficjalnej strony Blizzarda World Dugeons: :Scholomance kryje się w serii krypt, które leżą pod zrujnowanym fortem na Caer Darrow. Niegdyś będąca własnością nobliwego domu Barov wyspa legła w ruinie po Drugiej Wojnie. Gdy czarodziej Kel'Thuzad zebrał swych popleczników w Kulcie Przeklętych, przekazał Barovom propozycję nieśmiertelności w zamian za służbę Królowi Liszowi. Rodzina Barov uległa wpływowi charyzmy Kel'Thuzada i ofiarowała fort i krypty Pladze. Następnie kultyści zabili Barovów i przemienili starożytne lochy w szkołę nekromancji znaną jako Scholomance. Mimo że Kel'Thuzad już tutaj nie przebywa, zatwardziali kultyści i instruktorzy wciąż tu mieszkają. Potężny lisz Ras Frostwhisper rządzi szkołą i strzeże jej w imieniu Plagi, podczas gdy śmiertelny nekromanta, Mroczny Mistrz Gandling służy jako okrutny dyrektor szkoły. Geografia Mapy * www.incgamers.com * worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com Subregiony Zadania do pozyskania klucza do Scholomance * 55 Scholomance UWAGA: Zadania Clear the Way oraz All Along the Watchtowers są ukrytymi wymaganiami dla otrzymania tego zadania. * 55 Scholomance UWAGA: Zadania Scarlet Diversions i All Along the Watchtowers są ukrytymi wymaganiami dla otrzymania tego zadania. Zadania w Scholomance thumb|Wejście do szkoły * 58D Plagued Hatchlings dawane przez Bettinę Bigglezink w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. ** 58D Healthy Dragon Scale - po wykonaniu prostego zadania związanego z zabijaniem, dotknięte plagą pisklęcia czasami będą wyrzucały zdrową smoczą łuskę. Ta może zostać zwrócona Bettinie w zamian za reputację w Srebrnym Świcie. Tylko gracze, którzy ukończyli powyższe zadanie mogą zobaczyć i podnieść zdrową smoczą łuskę. * 60D Barov Family Fortune dawane przez Weldona Varova w Obozie Chłodny Wiatr na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi. ** 60P The Last Barov powiązane zadanie PvP. * 60D Barov Family Fortune dawane przez Alexi'ego Barova na Rogatkach na Polach Tirisfal. ** 60P The Last Barovpowiązane zadanie PvP. Gambit Świtu * 52 Broodling Essence (Burning Steppes) ** 54 Felnok Steelspring (Winterspring) *** 54 Chillwind Horns (Winterspring) **** 54 Return to Tinkee (Winterspring ***** 60R Tinkee Steamboil (Burning Steppes) ****** 60R Egg Freezing (Upper Blackrock Spire) ******* 60R Egg Collection (Upper Blackrock Spire) ******** 60D Leonid Bartholomew (Burning Steppes) ********* 60D Bettina Bigglezink (Eastern Plaguelands) ********** 60D Dawn's Gambit (Scholomance) Sprawiedliwość dla Sarkhoffów * 60D Doctor Theolen Krastinov, the Butcher dawane przez Evę Sarkhoff w Caer Darrow na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi ** 60D Krastinov's Bag of Horrors *** 60D Kirtonos the Herald - po wykonaniu tego zadania otrzymasz Spectral Essence, błyskotkę, która pozwala rozmawiać z duchami z Caer Darrow. Daje to wiele korzyści, między innymi sposobność do zakupu przepisu na większą miksturę many oraz kontynuację tego ciągu zadań. Ras Frostwhisper *Wymaga ukończenia powyższego ciągu zadań, by można zyskać dostęp do postaci oferującej zadanie. * 60E The Human, Ras Frostwhisper dawane przez Burmistrza Marduke'a w Caer Darrow na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi, zabiera gracza do Stromgarde na Wyżynach Arathiańskich. ** 60E The Dying, Ras Frostwhisper, zabiera gracza do Kaplicy Nadziei Światła na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. *** 60D Menethil's Gift dawane przez Leonida Bartholomew Uwielbianego, zabiera gracza do Stratholme. Gdy Baron Rivendare jest martwy, użyj otrzymany przedmiot na symbolu na ziemi. **** 60E Menethil's Gift - wróć do Bartholomew. ***** 60E Soulbound Keepsake - wróć do Marduke'a. ****** 60D The Lich, Ras Frostwhisper - powrót do Scholomance. Mieszkańcy lochu * Kościane golemy * Biesy podziemi * Gargulce (jeden, Kirtonos Herold) * Ghule * Gnomy * Wysokie elfy * Ludzie * Lisze (jeden, Ras Frostwhisper) * Dotknięte plagą smocze pisklęta * Szczury * Cienie * Szkieletowi magowie * Szkieletowi wojownicy * Szkielety * Sukkuby (jeden, Krwawa Namiestniczka Kirtonosa) * Upiory (jeden, Ravenian) * Widma * Zombie Moby Uczniowie Smoki dotknięte zarazą Bezmyślni nieumarli Nieumarli Bossowie i mini bossowie * Blood Steward of Kirtonos * Darkmaster Gandling * Death Knight Darkreaver (do przyzwania wymagany ) * Doctor Theolen Krastinov * Instructor Malicia * Jandice Barov * Kirtonos the Herald (do przyzwania wymagany ) * Kormok (do przyzwania wymagany oraz ) * Lady Illucia Barov * Lord Alexei Barov * Lord Blackwood (podczas Inwazji Plagi w patchu 1.11) * Lorekeeper Polkelt * Marduk Blackpool * Ras Frostwhisper * Rattlegore * The Ravenian * Vectus Nieopodal Rasa Frostwhispera znajduje się jedno z dwóch laboratoriów alchemicznych istniejących w Azeroth, drugie znajduje się w Leżu Czarnego Skrzydła. Jednakże gracze wyposażeni w dodatek The Burning Crusade mają dostęp do laboratoriów w Shattrath oraz Zasięgu Światła (po osiągnięciu określonego etapu podboju Wyspy Quel'Danas). Laboratorium Alchemiczne jest wymagane do wytwarzania mikstur we flaszkach. Czarnoksiężnicy wykonujący zadanie Imp Delivery podczas ciągu zadań prowadzącego do Upiornego Rumaka muszą użyć tego laboratorium podczas swoich zadań. Zdobycze Rada pedagogiczna Scholomance (przypuszczalna) * Ras Frostwhisper - nadzorca szkoły, alchemik * Darkmaster Gandling - dyrektor szkoły * Doctor Theolen Drastinov - mistrz tortur, anatom, demonolog * Lorekeeper Polkelt - bibliotekarz, historyk * Instructor Malicia - okultystka, mag cienia * Vectus - tajemny mag * Ravenian - woźny, nadzorca wymierzania kar * Jandice Barov - nadzorczyni przemiany w zombie, kontroli nad trupami oraz badaniami Ciekawostki oraz dodatkowe informacje * Znana również jako Scholo * Minimalny poziom do wejścia do instancji to 45. * Film przedstawiający przejście instancji przez dwóch czarodziejów. * Według rumuńskiej legendy, prawdziwa Scholomance istnieje nad nienazwanym jeziorem w górach na południe od miasta Hermannstadt (w języku rumuńskim znanego jako Sibiu) w Transylwanii. Według przesądów, ta szkoła czarnej magii jest prowadzona przez Diabła, który przyjmuje na raz jedynie dziesięciu uczniów. Dziesiąty pozostanie, by służyć Diabłu jako zapłatę za nauki. Scholomance w WoW znajduje się po środku jeziora, podobnie jak legendarny odpowiednik. W Drakuli Brama Stokera pojawia się wzmianka, że hrabia Drakula spędził kilka lat ucząc się u Diabła w Scholomance. * Aż do pojawienia się dodatku Wrath of the Lich King nie było możliwe ukończenie instancji samodzielnie przez wojownika nieposiadającego żadnych przedmiotów zadających obrażenia inne niż fizyczne. Linki zewnętrzne en:Scholomance de:Scholomance es:Scholomance fr:Scholomance ja:Scholomance ru:Некроситет Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Western Plaguelands Kategoria:Scholomance